<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jazahn becomes Ruvyn by Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525094">Jazahn becomes Ruvyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth/pseuds/Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth'>Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Gay, Love, M/M, Mushy, Origin Story, a little gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth/pseuds/Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC troll earns a new elven name, all because a little girl won't leave him alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vol'jin (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Vol'jinxRuvyn - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>After the third war, year 20ish - 25ish</b>
</p><p>Ashenvale was always lush and green teeming with brilliant plant life. Entering the zone always felt like stepping into a bubble of Kalimdor that stood out from the rest of the continent. Jazahn had been summoned to Splintertree Post to perform some healing. The orc shaman living at the Post fell ill and Jazahn was the next closest answer. </p><p>The first time Jazahn laid eyes on Gara he assumed she was a child. Her hair was tied into pigtails and she refused to dress in any shaman garb. Preferring bulky armor as to fit in with all the orcs at the Post. Her ice cold blue eyes gave away her true nature of shyness but her demeanor was forced into aggression. She was probably the smallest full grown orc he’d ever seen.</p><p>The troll could feel something was wrong with her spirit but he would need to spend time with her to sort out the problem.</p><p>“So you’re the priest, sent over to aid me?” Her voice was much deeper than her frame would lead Jazahn to believe it should be. The troll nodded slowly. “Leave. Because I don’t need you,” her words came up just short of filling him with confidence that she was telling the truth.</p><p>“Show me ya livin’ quarters,” half sounding like a question and the other half sounding like an order.</p><p>Gara turned away from him and headed up the hill with the priest in tow. The building they entered was small just like the orc but very maze-like. Jazahn had to duck under doorways and hanging light fixtures.</p><p>Once she showed him her cot he asked her to sit on it. The woman complied and Jazahn sat down next to her. He pulled some prayer beads from a pocket and held them out in an open palmed hand to the orc. </p><p>“What?” Gara asked as if she had no idea what he wanted. “Take me hand so I be feelin’ ya spirit.” The woman placed her hand reluctantly in his with a grunt of disapproval. She looked away while he closed his eyes and felt her presence.</p><p>Jazahn found himself a bystander in his own head watching events unfold. He saw Gara collecting seeds from an arid, dull soil. There were several other orcs just watching her mill the dry dirt with her hands. They stood as tall as buildings while Gara must have appeared the size of a pebble to them.</p><p>Suddenly the view shifted to Gara sparring with orcs twice her size. They would pick up her tiny body and throw her ten or so meters with ease. She kept getting back up and rushing back in with a renewed vigor.</p><p>Another view shift, he saw a small orc child with Gara’s pigtails surrounded by demonic runes and bubbling cauldrons. The child was crying and holding up her arms tfo a shadow towering over her.</p><p>The troll snapped back to where his body currently was next to the orc woman. He squeezed her hand and she turned her head towards him with anger in her eyes. “Ya pregnant.” </p><p>They stared at each other for another moment or two. Jazahn waited for some hint of an emotional reaction but she continued to display the disgust she viewed him with. “Did ya know?” Jazahn asked, hoping to drag an answer out of her.</p><p>Gara tore her hand away and broke their gaze by shifting hers to the floor. Jazahn kept his eyes focused on the woman, “Ya body… Ya be too small to bear any viable children…” </p><p>They were tough words to utter but he kept his voice in a caring tone. He certainly didn’t care about orcs having more children but he did care about the wellbeing of orcs. So he already cared for Gara despite her obvious angst towards him.</p><p>The orc sighed, “I thought I was barren. No orc wanted to wife me because of it.” </p><p>Jazahn nodded softly, still keeping his eyes on her, “Ya son might ‘av a betta chance if I be helpin’ ya but… dat would mean ya ‘avta accept my help.” </p><p>Gara nodded, “Keep this a secret?” No tears, only a hint of sadness and regret in her eyes.</p><p>The troll nodded then stood up and walked towards her fire pit area, “Now… Let’s be startin’ wit’ some tea eh?”</p><p>The orcs in the Post tried to accommodate the priest by giving him his own quarters within the area but being surrounded by orcs all the time was exhausting.</p><p>Jazahn set himself up in a small camp a fair ways away from the Post. The sounds of the forest were mystical and Jazahn got used to them quite fast because of their simple beauty. </p><p>Listening to wildlife scurry along was peaceful although when bears intervened it was less so. Either way he got along in the forest with all the creatures that lived there rather well.</p><p>The troll cooked his flowery scented slop in a cooking pot. Food and solutions for Gara’s development were important but she couldn’t stand the smell. So he made everything she needed out here.</p><p>Some odd noises sounded while he stirred the pot one morning. They were not so odd for life in a city filled with orcs but out here it was a strange noise. </p><p>A child's scream. </p><p>Jazahn stood up quickly and explored the air scents for a clue but the flower mush in the pot overpowered everything. </p><p>Another more desperate scream. It sounded nearby. His large ears picked up the direction and he set off hurriedly.</p><p>The priest came across a gathering of furbolgs. Large burly dark colored furbolgs huddled in a circle like some sort of meeting place. Jazahn crouched and hid in the bushes trying to decide what they were up to. </p><p>A few of them moved, creating a hole for Jazahn to see a night elf child in the center of their meeting circle. The bear-men batted at each other with sharp claws when one got too near the girl. </p><p>She was very small but her dark blue hair was long. Normal night elf child clothes without the excessive charms were worn and filthy. She was in a fetal position with her head buried in her knees that she held tightly clutched to her body with her arms locked around them. </p><p><i>I been t’inkin’ furbolgs were allies of night elves…</i> The priest didn’t give it a second thought, he scrambled through his pockets and the ground. </p><p>Finding a few gray ugly feathers he poked them through the top of his hood in a half circular crown-like pattern. </p><p>
  <i>If I challenge de leada, I won’ ‘avta fight de rest. </i>
</p><p>Pulling his prayer bead loop from his pocket, he cut the loop using a tusk and draped the long string across his shoulders careful not to lose any of the beads. He emerged from the bushes with a ball of light in a fist. </p><p>Feathers, shells, beads and other such items were a sign of chieftains for furbolgs. The bear-men looked at the challenger bearing their teeth and growling. They started to look around at each other snarling and roaring. </p><p>A large brown furbolg stepped through the circle forcing the others to step aside. The chieftain was made evident by the sheer amount of feathers it possessed. It draped its fur with beads and shells of large proportions. It looked at Jazahn standing tall and slammed one end of it’s heavy staff against the ground. </p><p>The priest knew as little about furbolgs as he did night elves so he drew his staff into his other hand and copied the furbolg chieftain. </p><p>The chieftain roared and dropped his staff to put both of his paws together. A ball of light formed in its paws and before Jazahn could react, the bear-man launched the light at the priest. The light disappeared midair and then came down onto Jazahn’s head with a forceful sound. </p><p>
  <i>Smite?</i>
</p><p>He reeled a bit but recovered with little damage done. The light in the priests fist faded as he regained his balance. </p><p>A black and purple cloud formed in his staff hand and he brought both hands together instinctively to cast mind blast. The furbolg froze as the spell skewered his mind.</p><p>Jazahn withdrew his hands from the cast once he saw the light in the furbolgs eyes go out. The chieftain fell to the ground and all the other furbolgs roared in protest. The bear-men scattered in every direction. </p><p>Several other furbolg corpses lay around the child now uncovered by their scattering.</p><p>Jazahn just stood there motionless. His eyes didn’t follow the furbolgs, only focused on the child staring back at him. </p><p>She had tear streaks running down her face but she was no longer crying. Her eyes were bottomless and shone as bright as a thousand stars. </p><p>The troll could sense her spirit was enormous and wise but her body was so small it barely contained it. The priest pulled his hood back without removing his eyes from the little girl. </p><p>Jazahn walked a little closer to the night elf before he knelt down. He offered a three fingered hand to the girl from afar but she buried her face into her hands and then her whole head into her knees, trying to hide. </p><p>Jazahn sat there with an outstretched hand waiting for her to uncurl. He saw one of her eyes peeking through the hole between her fingers and her knees. She was cute and her hiding made Jazahn’s heart soften as well as his facial expression. </p><p>“I won’ hurt ya,” She tensed up tighter than before. Feeling like he was hurting her more than helping he stood up, backed away, and put his hood back up. </p><p>The troll's sense of morality wanted to help the girl but he knew night elves would never understand what happened. If he even knew where to return the child, they would attack him, thinking his actions malicious. </p><p>The girl uncurled once he was far enough away. The two stared at each other for another handful of seconds before Jazahn promptly turned away and headed back to camp.</p><p>The priest looked back a few times to see what the little girl was going to do but she just watched him go. He pulled all the feathers from his hood and tied the ends of the beads back together on his trek. </p><p>Sniffing the air on his way back, something smelled like it was burning. Jazahn quickened his pace back to his camp. </p><p>“Vask!” The troll exclaimed as he saw fire spitting from his cooking pot. Panic made him try to grab the handle with his bare hand but quickly retracted it after having burned himself. </p><p>The priest looked around frantically. He unsheathed his staff and used it to pick up the pot by its handle. Jazahn ran the pot containing the meter of vertical fire to the nearest stream. </p><p>Dodging sparks as they flew at his face while he ran downhill towards the water. He tried to lower it gently into the water but lost his footing and fell in. He sat in the rushing six inches of water clutching his staff tightly but letting the pot graze the bottom of the stream and float slowly down. The priest sighed a large sigh and grabbed the pot. </p><p>A giggle came from up the hill.</p><p>Jazahn jolted up to his feet and looked in the direction the giggle had come from. A not very well obscured night elf child was hiding in a bush. </p><p><i>She not be knowin’ how ta Shadowmeld yet?</i> Jazahn sighed again and pulled a few flowers out of the bank as he headed for camp again. He sat on his heels near the cooking fire that was still going. He placed the sopping pot over the fire and threw the flowers into it. </p><p>Maybe I not be burnin’ it dis time.</p><p>Eventually he let himself relax to sit fully on the ground. Rustling came from nearby. The troll looked but already knew what he was going to see. The little night elf girl watching him from afar again. </p><p><i>If I go to Splintertree she can’t be followin’ me but Gara be needin’ me taday…</i> Jazahn stood up fully and faced the girl. She cringed a little bit but watched him anyways. “Ya be needin’ to get home now,” his tone was a lot nicer than he felt after having her laugh at him. She continued to cower in her hiding spot. </p><p>Jazahn rolled his eyes and turned to remove the pot from the fire. The priest then took a few slow steps towards the girl, “Please, be gettin’ home?” </p><p>The little girl buried her face into her hands and knees again. <i>I not dat scary, am I?</i> Jazahn took one step back and sat down. The girl uncringed and looked up at him. Jazahn stared at her with worry as she looked at him in wonderment. </p><p>A half an hour or two seemed to fly by as he stared into those beautiful glowing eyes. She was ten times cuter than any troll child he’d ever seen especially since she wasn’t trying to put everything in sight into her mouth. He was trying to figure out how to communicate with her or at the very least get her to go back home, <i>her family mus’ be missin’ her… </i></p><p>Jazahn changed to sitting on his heels and lowered his head. He put his hands in a prayer gesture and started whispering. </p><p>After another handful of minutes Jazahn heard her approach but chose not to startle her by moving or ceasing his prayer. He felt a tiny hand touch his very lightly. </p><p>Then he felt both of her hands trying to explore his. He slowly unfolded them and let her have one. </p><p>She ran her fingers along the outline of his hand focusing on the two divots in between his three fingers. He lifted his head very slowly to see what she was doing. </p><p>The night elf was holding his hand up with one of hers and then looking down at her other hand seemingly unable to grasp why they were different. Jazahn smiled under his hood. She was adorable.</p><p>The troll tried to feel her spirit but she felt empty. He sensed her spirit before so how could it not be there now? <i>Somet’ing be blockin’ my sight…</i></p><p>Another few minutes went by of her walking around him while he sat very still. The girl reached up and started to pull on an ear. He leaned down towards her a little to lessen the pain of her tugging. </p><p>Then she ran around the front of him again and started to yank on one of his hands. He lifted his head to see her pointing and pulling him. </p><p>The troll stood up and the little girl paused for a moment still latching onto his hand. Her mouth gaped in awe as she looked directly up and started twisting her head trying to comprehend how tall he was.</p><p>Then she started to pull him in a seemingly random direction. Jazahn was fairly directionally challenged so he had little idea where they were going.</p><p>Astranaar started to emerge from the dense forest and mist. He’d never actually seen the village before but the night elf architecture was a giveaway. </p><p>Jazahn didn’t want to pull on the girl very hard by coming to a complete stop so he just slowed his pace and talked quietly at her back, “No lil’ one, I can’t go dere.” She didn’t flinch at all just kept pulling on him, “Please…” </p><p>The troll's stomach sank with each and every step closer to the night elf village they took. Once near enough to the bridge, he could see a few night elves and he stopped completely. </p><p>The night elf girl stopped and looked up at him. He was gazing towards the village shaking his head. </p><p>The little girl giggled at him then let go of his hand and skipped off to the bridge. “Selysel!” A night elf woman called from the island. Jazahn looked at the woman who was running towards the child.</p><p>The night elf child stopped and looked back at the troll which prompted the woman to stop and look too. </p><p>A hand moved to cover her mouth in shock once she saw the large troll hovering on the outskirts of the village. Their eyes locked for a moment and they exchanged looks of horror. </p><p>Selysel was waving for Jazahn to follow. Jazahn shook his head at the little girl. “Selysel andu diel ash!” </p><p>The woman exclaimed, startling Jazahn into turning around and running. He didn’t even bother to glance over his shoulder to ensure the child had gotten to safety.</p><p>
  <b>Five days later</b>
</p><p>The Orc in Splintertree was doing well but Jazahn stuck around because he was unsure if she’d accepted that her pregnancy was going to fail or her child was going to be stillborn. He had hoped for neither but he had to prepare her for the worst. </p><p>“I be back later. Rest Gara,” he looked at the orc expectantly. She folded her arms and looked away from him in her laying position on the cot. “Ya not be in fightin’ shape yet. Jus’ ignore any orcish insults ‘til ya betta,” the woman refused to look at the troll still. </p><p>“Afta ya be betta, den ya can bash deir skulls in, okie dokie?” The priest waited there for any sort of reaction but orcs are stubborn. He sighed and took his leave of the building. </p><p>Orc guards waved at him as he exited the post. Just as he stepped foot outside the walls he saw a familiar shape rustling in the bushes. Jazahn whispered out loud, “No…” He walked calmly over to the bushes with Orc eyes watching his back. </p><p>The troll towered over the bushes and reached a hand down into them rather stealthily. A tiny hand grabbed his and he guided the child out of the bush, shielding her from sight using a little wider than normal leg spread. </p><p>“You alright over there priest?” The orcs shouting made Jazahn freeze. His companion was still a little wiggly but he contained her well enough. </p><p>Jazahn waved a hand but said nothing. After one very wide side step, he pulled the child with him to continue to use his robes to keep her out of sight. </p><p>Then he nudged her forwards and he continued to walk awkwardly ensuring she was unseen by the guards until they were over the hill.</p><p>Once out of sight of Splintertree, Jazahn let go of Selysel’s hand and she happily skipped away chasing a butterfly. Jazahn sighed. </p><p><i>How am I goin’ ta tell a child dat I can’t play wit’ her? A night elf child of all t’ings…</i> He planted himself on a boulder and watched her playfully bat at the butterfly and the sparkles in the air. </p><p>“Selysel?” The girl turned towards him. Every time he looked into her cute face his heart felt infinitely lighter. He waved her over. She smiled and skipped over to him. He reached out his hands and she planted hers in his. </p><p>“I know all ya wanna be doin’ be playin’ but…” he trailed off unable to find the words to explain himself while he stared into those big eyes. </p><p>He tore his eyes away, looking upwards and finished his sentence, “Ya be needin’ ta get home.” He lowered his head again, “Astranaar be ya home. I can’t be ya frien’.” Selysel’s eyes and face displayed nothing but joy while the troll's face was worried and upset.</p><p>He looked down at the ground still holding her hands, “Night elves be learnin’ Common eventually eh? Den I be havin’ a chance ta explain all dis ta ya. Aldough, I don’ know much Common…” He knew the words weren’t understood but saying them out loud somehow made him feel better about their strange friendship.</p><p>The child let go of his hands and outstretched her arms to embrace the troll. </p><p>The priest didn’t see the hug coming, only felt a tiny body pressed up against his. Her head fit perfectly in between his tusks, catching very little of her flowing hair. </p><p>Jazahn was stunned, not knowing what to do next, hug her back? No that was out of the question. </p><p>A jolt of shadow energy surged through the troll. The pain it caused him faded as quick as it had come. It felt like it came from the girl but unwillingly.</p><p>Before he had to make a choice about their embrace, she pulled away from him and locked his eyes in hers again. He sensed her spirit for a second but then she seemed empty again. Dark energy felt like it was consuming her, but he’d never seen it in a child. Her big glowing eyes chased away all the worry he just accumulated.</p><p>“Ya be very sweet Selysel, but… I need ya ta be gettin’ home. Ya parents probably be scoldin’ ya for de udda day an’ dey will again for ya runnin’ away taday,” he watched for any implication in her face that she understood anything he said.</p><p>Selysel just smiled and wiggled as if she was trying to escape an invisible grasp. </p><p>Jazahn rested his hands onto his lap as he watched her. She began to jump up and down, slapping his hands with her own each time she landed and giggling uncontrollably. He shook his head and started to laugh with her, “Ya not know what I be tellin’ ya anyway…” </p><p>The two exchanged a look and he continued, “Ya wanna help me taday?” The girl was exploring his cloth sleeves and seemed unresponsive to his question. </p><p>The priest stood up and offered the girl his hand, which she took immediately. Jazahn led the girl around trees, bushes and rivers. Walking with the child was oddly pleasant, his posture allowed his hand to rest comfortably where she held it. </p><p>Each time he saw a flower he needed, he bent down to pick it up and she attempted to help. He let her pull up every flower after showing her how. </p><p>Selysel mangled a lot of them but it was rather endearing to watch her pull so hard she would fall onto her backside once she succeeded. </p><p>The girl was durable, she didn’t seem to cry over anything except groups of furbolgs. Crossing roads and paths was challenging but not quite as difficult as open fields. </p><p>Luckily Ashenvale scarcely had those. Jazahn would look every which way to ensure no orcs and no night elves were going to see him with the child.</p><p>Once back at camp Jazahn handed the girl his prayer beads and some troll trinkets to play with to keep her occupied. She happily sat down and explored them all, using a small totem to dig a hole. Jazahn lit the fire and wandered to his cot to sit down. </p><p>The priest pulled out a crystal from a pocket. He poured some blue liquid onto it and began to pray. A voice suddenly interrupted his prayers, “Hey Jazzy.” </p><p>Jazahn smiled but a sigh of irritation escaped him, “Jazahn…” Aureyn’s joy over frustrating the priest made him sound like a small child, “Haha, how’s the assignment?” Jazahn frowned, “It be a lil… well maybe filled ta da brim wit’ drama.” </p><p>Jazahn set the crystal aside and grabbed a mortar and pestle. He threw a few flowers into the bowl and began to grind them up while he spoke to the blood elf. </p><p>Aureyn answered, “Yeah orcs tend to do that…” Jazahn inhaled to say something but was interrupted by a loud outburst of laughter from Selysel. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Aureyn was a mix of confused and complacent. </p><p>“Well…. Dat’s sorta what I be callin’ ya ‘bout…” Aureyn couldn’t keep his sarcasm to himself, “You running a daycare? Because it certainly doesn’t sound like you’re healing an orc shaman.” </p><p>Jazahn winced because he knew the next few words were going to be painful, “It be a lil night elf.” </p><p>Silence emanated from the crystal. Jazahn continued to grind up the flower mush. “A-Aureyn? Ya still dere?” </p><p>Jazahn asked timidly as he stopped with the mush for a minute. A loud angry exhale through nostrils responded, “Yes… What is it that you need from me?” </p><p>The priest responded quietly, “I keep tellin’ her ta go home but… obviously she not be understandin’ da words.” </p><p>Aureyn was still cross, “And you want my help translating? I have to be honest Jazahn, I was expecting bad news but this is a new one.” </p><p>The troll nodded and responded quietly, “I know… can ya help or not?” Aureyn turned cold,  “Not. I don't speak Darnassian. But you know who does? Night elves. And the best part? You've taken one of their children hostage, I'm sure they'll translate for you if they don't kill you on sight.” </p><p>Jazahn pretended to be unfazed, “Now now Aur. I be needin’ ya solutions not ya sarcasm.” </p><p>The blood elf sighed again and answered rather calmly,  “Maybe Zandali is close enough to Darnassian for you to get a message across? You know, if you live long enough to communicate any messages.” </p><p>Jazahn knew the whole situation was a little out of control. The troll sighed, tired of being scolded for something he wasn’t sure how to fix, “I figure somet’ing out. Ya not be needin’ to worry. Big t’anks Aur.” </p><p>The crystals’ light went dim and the troll walked over to Selysel who was happily playing. He sat down on the ground next to her and she idly handed him the troll totem covered in dirt but kept playing with the other items. </p><p>The priest watched the girl play for another minute smiling and giggling when she did.</p><p>Something felt right in his heart as he watched her play. He always liked children but had never grown so fond of one before. </p><p>Being that his attachment had formed to a night elf child induced a lingering sense of dread but the joy in his heart from being around her overpowered it for the moment.</p><p>“Selysel…Worl?” Jazahn looked at the girl's face hoping for some sign of recognition. </p><p>There was not, she just kept playing. </p><p>“Smadda…? Nehjo? Caang?” </p><p>Jazahn grew tired of trying to find ways to shoo away a child he rather liked. He hung his head low, “What if… I be walkin’ ya to Astranaar? I probably be killed but at least ya’d be home.”</p><p> Selysel grabbed one of his tusks and lifted his head with it. She looked him in the eye, “Balah.” </p><p>The troll stared at her in awe. The first thing she ever said to him and he didn’t understand. It was a frustrating feeling. </p><p>Selysel grabbed a hand of his with both of hers and started to pull on him again. He smiled and obliged, he probably would have followed her to the ends of Azeroth provided there were no other night elves there.</p><p>Astranaar began to appear in the distance again. The priests heart sank. At least she be goin’ home… The girl held his hand tight. </p><p>As they approached the outskirts of the village, Selysel stopped and turned to the troll. She pulled his hand to the ground and became more agitated the more he resisted. Eventually he sat down and she held up her hand in a ‘wait here’ manner. </p><p>Jazahn nodded with worried eyes looking at the little girl as she ran into the village. </p><p><i>If I be leavin’ afta she asked me ta wait, she’ll hate me... Maybe dat be da best solution. </i>The priest waited for the girl to turn out of sight and he promptly stood up. </p><p>As the priest turned away from the village there was a blur manifesting in the middle of the road. Jazahn stopped and stared at it for a moment. </p><p>A female night elf emerged from the shadowy blur holding a bow with an already nocked arrow. She was dressed like a warden with glaives at her sides but no cloak.</p><p>The troll cast a shield just in time for an arrow to bounce off of it with an audible ping. A crack started to form in the shield and a few more arrows pelted the same area in quick succession. The hits were powerful, forcing the priest to take a step back with each arrow. </p><p>The shield broke but Jazahn was too busy cringing to realize. A few arrows pelted his person before his back was against a tree. Suddenly there was a dagger at his neck and a night elf in his personal space.</p><p>“Shano dor bandu falla!” It sounded argumentative but the troll had no way of knowing. He put his hands up and waited for the woman to be done shouting at him. If she was going to kill him, she would have just put an arrow through his neck but instead she was yelling at him. </p><p>“I be leavin’ de zone as soon as my work be finished, please…” he couldn’t even move his head down to look at the night elf, the steel edge of the dagger was pressed so far under his chin, “That ‘work’ will not involve the child any further.” </p><p>The shock that took over his face translated into his body language and he lowered his hands and head. </p><p>The night elf backed off slightly so he could relax a little. The troll stared at the woman with a crinkled brow for another moment or two. The night elf put the dagger away and backed off completely. </p><p>While she was picking up her bow off the ground she stated, “She seems to have taken a liking to you, although I will never understand why. You’re free, for her sake…” </p><p>The woman got very close to the priest again, “If you ever set foot near this village again, it will be your last footfall.” After she sheathed her bow, she headed back into the village.</p><p>Selysel was running across the bridge out of the village towards the woman. </p><p>The woman bent down to greet the child with a hug and then picked her up off the ground. The child was held in a way that her head was poking over the night elf’s shoulder. </p><p>Selysel pointed to Jazahn and reached for him as the woman carted her away. The child still didn’t cry, only whined. The troll watched them both go unsure he understood what was happening.</p><p>
  <b>17 days later</b>
</p><p>Gara was still bed ridden, Jazahn advised her not to move unless she absolutely had to. The troll had made her some tea and he offered her the cup with careful hands. He sat down on the edge of her cot. </p><p>The orc was delicate but she would never admit it. She took a sip of the tea and made a sour face, “Is that Mageroyal?” The priest nodded lightly. </p><p>Gara looked the troll in the eye and poured the rest of the contents of the cup onto the floor. Jazahn pouted but his tone expressed exhaustion not anger, “Ya wan’ ta get betta? Drink de tea.” </p><p>Gara folded her arms and looked at Jazahn, “Dim witted troll. This is why your kind are still savages! Prayers and tea do not fix anything!” </p><p>The troll had heard it all before. It became tiresome long ago to correct orcs on troll beliefs. </p><p>The priest sighed and got up from the cot to refill Gara’s cup, “Ya won’ be gettin’ betta till ya drop de kid anyway, best not ta work yaself up ova tea.” </p><p>A porcelain cup flew past his head and shattered on the stone wall in front of him. The troll turned around to see the orc throwing more items. </p><p>“Gara! Be calm! Ya anger be a bad t’ing for ya son as well as it be misplaced!” Jazahn shouted as he dodged a potted cactus. </p><p>Gara got out of the cot, “I’ll show you what’s bad for my son!” The troll put his hands in front of him to try to catch the orc.  </p><p>The woman lunged at the troll and started to pound at him with her fists. Fighting back could injure the unborn child so he just blocked as best he could. </p><p>More things broke about the room as the woman knocked the troll into whatever was near. She punched him wherever he left an opening in his cringing as he made minimal protest sounds. </p><p>Eventually she was done and the destruction in the building ceased. Gara moved back to the cot and Jazahn picked himself up rather clumsily, falling over once or twice. </p><p>The orc laughed, “You handle your pain like a child.” The priest leaned his shoulder on the door frame once he was up with his back faced towards the orc. </p><p>Jazahn whimpered, “Rest Gara. Dere’s more tea in de pot for ya. I be back tomorra ta check on ya.” Gara continued to laugh as the priest stumbled out of the building.</p><p>A little bit of numbness had set in as Jazahn reached the outside. Only a small limp remained as he held one of his sides. </p><p>The orc guards did not even wave at him on his way out of the Post, just stared with disappointment in their eyes. </p><p>The troll continued his limp out to his camp. He was just about to round the corner of his crude tent when something lunged at him with a small screech. Jazahn collapsed to the ground with a surprised yelp. </p><p>Giggling followed the thump of his body hitting the ground and he just laid there, listening. </p><p>The night elf child crawled around to where the trolls head was resting and sat down near him. He was happy to see her but the sting of that night elf woman’s scolding was still fresh in his mind. </p><p>The timing could not have been worse as his heart ached to see her as well as his body from his recent beating. </p><p>“Ya can’t be ‘ere Selysel…” He covered his face with his hands as he spoke. Selysel giggled and got up. All was quiet for a minute and the troll just hoped she had taken her leave. </p><p>The night elf jumped as high as she could before she landed on the priests mid section. Jazahn moaned from the pain. </p><p>As he reeled and recovered for a few seconds, the child just kept giggling as she sat on top of him. The priest sat up quickly and picked up the girl with hands under her armpits. </p><p>Initially he was angry but seeing her cute smiling face seemed to make all the pain melt away. He set her back on the ground and smiled at her. She laughed uncontrollably and he giggled with her.</p><p>“Well well well.” Jazahn whirled around quickly to see Gara with two burly orc soldiers at her side. </p><p>The priest got to his feet immediately and waved Selysel to move behind him. </p><p>“Gara, I told ya ta rest,” The troll tried to remain calm but the recent beating he submitted to had shown him that Gara wasn’t capable of mercy or compassion. </p><p>“I smelled night elf poison on you the other day, turns out I was more right about you than I thought,” the orcs belly was bulging but orcs never seemed to notice when their women put on weight. </p><p>The priest looked at all of the orcs weapons closely. Gara wielded a measly hammer and shield. One guard had a bow, and the other a sword and shield. </p><p>He knelt down and reached a hand behind his back which the child seized immediately. “Ya can do whateva ya be wantin’ wit’ me but de child—,” Gara interrupted him, “Is the same as you. A traitor.” </p><p>The priest stood back up forcing Selysel to latch onto the bottom of his robes instead. “Takin’ ya aggression out on me not be enough for ya?” </p><p>Jazahn formed a Smite spell in the hand that was still behind his back, “I be sincerely hopin’ ya son be warm near ya ice cold heart,” The troll launched the Smite, aimed at the guard with the bow. </p><p>The troll turned around and grabbed the little girl with a fair amount of force from breaking into a sprint. His stomach sank as he ran for the night elf village but he knew it was the right choice. </p><p>Fully ignoring all the aches and pains that came from his body, he kept going. </p><p>The priest put up his best shield, knowing the archer wasn’t going to reel much, but carrying a child made his mind less focused. </p><p>The shield was thin and frail, he could hear it fading. The girl in his arms started to form a ball of light in her hands. The ball exploded and rained light particles down on the pair. Jazahn felt the strength of the bubble increase. </p><p>Arrows and lightning bounced off the shield as orcs screamed and snarled at their backs. The troll held the girl tighter.</p><p>Jazahn was certain the village was just around the corner but it wasn’t emerging from the mist. </p><p>Suddenly he saw a familiar night elf appear from shadows directly in front of him. He tried to stop in time but her fist collided hard with his face, careful to avoid grazing his tusks. One solid bone cracking noise made the child scream. </p><p>The woman allowed the force stopping the troll to essentially throw the child into her other hand. The orcs continued their charge. The woman picked up one of the troll's limp hands and all three of them disappeared instantly. The orcs stopped and looked at each other, confused.</p><p>
  <b>Another while later</b>
</p><p>The sounds of metal on metal stirred Jazahn. He squinted his eyes sensitive to even the minimal light in the area. </p><p>The metal scraping sounds ceased and a blur approached him. The voice from the night elf from before was recognizable, “Elune-adore Ruvyn.” </p><p>Jazahn’s head felt hazy, “Who be Ruvyn?” The woman knelt down beside him, “That is the name Selysel has attributed to you.” </p><p>The troll’s arms were suspended above his head while his back rested against a wall and his backside sat on the ground. The prison was made of dirt with roots poking through various spots on the walls. </p><p>“She be alright?” The priest hung his head low but sat up slightly. “Yes,” The woman sheathed her freshly sharpened daggers. “Although your broken ribs suggest that those orcs are not your allies.” </p><p>The troll had a dried line of blood running across his nose and down his chin. He could see the mangled bones in his nose. </p><p>Jazahn was still a little woozy, “Havin’ a night elf child take a certain likin’ ta ya, not be goin’ down well wit’ bloodt’irsty orcs.” </p><p>The woman pushed his hood back and he looked up into her mask. </p><p>Knowing that Selysel was okay seemed to be all he was sincere about, “I know ya not be my ally but de least ya could do is reset me nose.” </p><p>The warden smiled under her helmet and put a hand on his face, stroking his thin fur with her thumb, “If you’re worried about your looks, don’t be. You were already the ugliest troll I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>Jazahn smiled back at her.</p><p>The woman laid both of her hands on the troll's nose and cracked the bones back into place. Her hands were too quick to follow. </p><p>The troll let out a disgruntled scream and spat a few troll curse words. “Not in front of the child, please,” her voice stung less than the pain of bones moving across each other. </p><p>The hunter already moved away from the troll and to a table with wisps floating near it. “Ya said ya was goin’ ta kill me, so why I be sittin’ ‘ere?” </p><p>The woman didn’t bother looking at him, just fiddled with some assembly on the table, “ <b><i>’Ya be sittin’ dere’</i></b> because there’s a ward beneath your feet preventing you from standing.” </p><p>The troll sighed, “Why is dere no dagga buried in me neck?” </p><p>The warden gasped sarcastically, “You are about the quickest troll I’ve ever come across!” Her tone turned back to serious, “My attempt on your life was unsuccessful.” </p><p>The priest's eyes watched Selysel playing with some wisps. Her dark blue hair sparkled and flowed as effortlessly as water running down a stream. Her eyes twinkled like a moon on a dark night. </p><p>“Elune seems to want your toxic presence on Azeroth to continue,” the hunter seemed annoyed. </p><p>“What’chya mean?” His eyes continued to follow the child. His heart felt lighter when he saw Selysel’s smile. “Shadowy white light kept stopping my blade…” </p><p>Selysel stopped mid action for a moment to lock eyes with the priest. Her smile at him felt more like a mischievous grin. Her puffy cheeks made her grin even more endearing. The troll relaxed a little and smiled back at the child. </p><p>The woman stepped in between their stare and glared down at the troll. </p><p>“So what be da plan for me den?” He looked up at her with the same grin Selysel just displayed. </p><p>The woman folded her arms as she continued to glare at him, “I sent word for your collection but I think you might thirst to death before anyone arrives.”</p><p>“Den we be havin’ plenty of time ta get ta know each udda…” His smile grew as the disgust grew on the hunter’s face. </p><p>Even though he couldn’t fully see it, he could feel it. She turned away from him and started to draw on the ground with a sort of chalk. The troll watched her intently. </p><p>After some time had passed the troll wondered aloud, “What should I be callin’ ya huntress? Nasty? Cruel? Bit o’ wench?”</p><p>The night elf was silent and continued to draw on the ground. “Whateva ya preference be I s’pose, but I be likin’ wench for ya,” His eyes wandered back to Selysel. </p><p>Selysel made a funny face by pulling down on her cheeks with her hands and opening her mouth. Jazahn met her funny face with his own cheeks puffed up and his eyes crossed to his nose. </p><p>Selysel laughed so hard she threw herself backwards onto the ground.</p><p>The priest adored making Selysel laugh and laughing with her although the feeling of dread still lingered. He smiled and his eyes softened. </p><p>After the hunter finished her drawing she stood up and took a few steps only to stop again. </p><p>Before she knelt down she sighed, “Fenia.” She bent down to the ground again and started drawing. </p><p>“Fenia… Ya know Orcish?” He asked, hoping for an explanation. </p><p>“I had no idea my name could sound so hideous,” the woman stated with no emotion. </p><p>“And yes, I know Orcish. Your quick wit strikes again.” He could hear the smile in her voice whenever she insulted him.</p><p>Selysel suddenly stood up and giggled as she ran to the immobile troll. Fenia grabbed the child's arm on her way by. </p><p>“Lo ri anu fal dorini. Osa ethala mush shar ash shan’re no fulo ishnu.” Selysel looked into the woman’s mask and pouted. She dropped to the floor and started to throw a tantrum. </p><p>The hunter tried to calm her with a few words that were inaudible over the child's screaming. </p><p>Fenia shook her head and let go of the child's arm. Selysel happily got up and ran to the troll. </p><p>“Taz’dingo!” He exclaimed to the running child, happy to see her escape. She jumped onto his lap with a giggle while he winced and moaned from the pain of her weight hitting his sore body. </p><p>They looked at each other with joy and she started to pull on his tusks, “Fenia has much ta learn from ya eh?” </p><p>Selysel giggled excitedly and hit a tusk repeatedly with one of her hands. The troll grunted a little with each hit. </p><p>Jazahn turned and lowered his head towards her. He talked to her and while they couldn’t understand each other, their friendship didn’t seem to need it. She grabbed his ear and was more gentle with them than she was with the tusks.</p><p>Fenia walked over silently and picked up Selysel. The girl peered over the woman’s shoulder and waved at the troll. Jazahn used one of his chained hands to wave back at her. </p><p>“You can try to escape but the wards should thwart any attempt,” Fenia’s voice was cold and fading as she walked up the ramp out of the cave.</p><p>
  <b>Two nights later</b>
</p><p>The cave’s silence was mind numbing. Jazahn had no concept of how long he was down there. Loneliness was not something that he usually felt but the given circumstances had allowed it to set in. Regeneration had repaired most of his body.</p><p>The troll whispered prayers for the entirety of his waking hours but a small pitter patter sound forced him to stop and listen. He watched the corridor opening. </p><p>Selysel’s tiny face appeared. She smiled when she saw him and immediately started to tip toe towards him. Jazahn’s heart felt light and all his prayers seemed to be answered.</p><p>The child jumped onto his lap and giggled loudly. </p><p>Jazahn whispered, “Shhhh Selysel. I know ya be happy ta see me an’ I be happy ta see ya but ya ‘avta be quiet,” his tone was joyful and Selysel seemed to understand what ‘Shh’ meant as she covered her mouth with her hands. She held her arms close to her chest and stared at him for a moment. </p><p>“Ya wanna help me?” The girl grinned big and put both of her tiny hands on his face. “Ya jus’ gotta find me a key,” he gestured with his head towards his wrists with her hands still attached to his face. </p><p>The child giggled and started to pull and push his facial skin every which way. The troll laughed with her. </p><p>Enjoying her presence seemed to be a reality where asking her to find a key to release him felt like a dream.</p><p>The night elf girl got up suddenly and ran to a far corner of the cave. She ran back to the priest with arms full of dirty old toys. </p><p>Selysel jumped back onto his lap and unloaded every toy. The troll was just happy to play with her. </p><p>The girl picked up various toys and would play with them for a minimal amount of time, sometimes shoving them into the priests face. A ratty old doll missing an arm seemed to be her favorite as she kept picking it back up.</p><p>Eventually she tried to get him to take a toy. She balanced herself on his lap and stood up to try to reach his hand with a toy in hers. She stretched her little arms up as far they would go but to no avail. </p><p>The girl threw herself back down onto the troll's lap in frustration. “It be alright Selysel, ya can balance plenty of dem toys on my tusks?” Those big glowing eyes just looked into his dull ones with despair. </p><p>He could see a darkness forming behind her eyes, it felt familiar. She shot her eyes upwards and both his wrists and the bonds holding them, shattered. He yelped from the pain and brought his wrists down to eye level to stare at them. </p><p>Selysel happily slapped a toy in each of his hands and he yelped again. He masked his agony with a smile. </p><p>The troll threaded his forearms under the girls armpits, careful not to move his hands or wrists too much. He lifted her off of him bearing all the weight into his elbows. He lightly put his hands together and bowed his head for a split second. </p><p>A burst of darkness hit the rune underneath him and he lifted his head again. Jazahn shifted his weight to his knees and forced himself to his feet rather clumsily.</p><p>The girl squealed with excitement. Jazahn’s head was feeling light and he stumbled his way to the next rune. </p><p>The troll leaned his body lazily against a wall while he bowed his head in prayer again. Another burst of darkness washed away the edge of the rune. </p><p>Selysel jumped up and down near the trolls feet, holding her arms above her head reaching up for him. He looked down at her, “Sorry dear, I not be in de bes’ shape ta be pickin’ ya up.” </p><p>Selysel grabbed one of his hands and started to pull him out of the cave. It was excruciating but at least the pain was only coming from one wrist. </p><p>The priest could barely keep up with the little girl, his vision started to cloud. His hearing became garbled but the exit was in sight. Regeneration seemed to cease when the girl was around.</p><p>Once the pair was outside, the troll collapsed to the ground and he hid his hands from the girl. Jazahn was only out for a minute or two before he awoke again. </p><p>Selysel was sitting on the ground near his face, pulling on his ears. He smiled at her but refused to move.</p><p>“It be true den.” Jazahn lifted his head slowly to see his chieftain. The priest tried to sit up quickly but the pain made him slow. </p><p>Selysel jumped behind Jazahn, clutching the back of his robes tightly as she peered around his torso. </p><p>“Vol’jin…” Jazahn greeted the troll from his cross legged position on the ground. Fenia was standing near the shadow hunter with her arms folded. Selysel cringed behind the priest. </p><p>“Ya paladin friend be worried, he told me ya was kidnappin’ night elf children,” Vol’jin watched Jazahn’s face carefully, “T’ought he be a typical dramatic blood elf, but... it lookin’ like he be right.” </p><p>Jazahn sighed and hung his head low, staring at the colorful ground. Sparkles flowed upwards through the grass and then faded into the air.</p><p>Vol’jin inhaled deeply, “I understan’ dis night elf spared ya life regardless of ya actions against de child.” </p><p>The priest didn’t even bother to lift his head, he could feel the satisfaction Fenia felt over her half truth being taken as fact. </p><p>Jazahn finally lifted his head and shifted his gaze to the shadow hunter. </p><p>“I be sendin’ someone ta take ova ya Splintertree work. Dambala be helpin’ wit’ ya punishment back in Durotar,” Vol’jin knew the words weren’t perfect but the message was stale enough as it was. </p><p>Jazahn shook his head in disbelief staying quiet. Vol’jin’s mind was made up; there was no arguing against it. </p><p>The priest turned his body towards the little girl. He grabbed her hands in his, despite the pain, and looked deep into her eyes. </p><p>Jazahn smiled at her and she reflected the gesture. Hoping the moment would never have to end, the troll searched for a way to say goodbye. </p><p>He inhaled but Fenia was already tearing the girl away from him. Shock turned into emptiness as he felt heavier as she got farther away. </p><p>The troll let go of Selysel and didn’t protest. Selysel started to scream and kick but Fenia retaliated, “Aman Dune’adah!” Jazahn sat on the ground in silence with his head hung low listening to the crying of his friend. </p><p>Vol’jin walked up to the sitting troll and sat on his own heels near him. The shadow hunter rested a hand on the priests back. </p><p>They remained there for a little longer before Jazahn looked up at him, “I don’ know what I t’ought I would be feelin’ when dis actually ‘appened.” Vol’jin patted him. Silence returned for another short while. </p><p>Another sincere pat, “Rituals… voodoo… ya know ya way around dose t’ings. But dis…” </p><p>Vol’jin paused to look into Jazahn’s eyes and ensure his next words were heard, “Ya gave a broken, lonely child a friend. Sometimes healin’ doesn’t ‘avta involve magic.”</p><p>Jazahn’s face turned anxious, “Broken?” The shadow hunter nodded. “Ya couldn’t feel it?” Jazahn shook his head lightly. </p><p>“Ya spirit be weak from bein’ ‘ere so long. Ya can recova in Durotar.” Another pat from the shadow hunter, “I ‘av a feelin’ ya will be seein’ her again soona dan ya t’ink.” Vol’jin stood up. </p><p>Hope returned to Jazahn’s eyes as he thought about the little girl. The shadow hunter offered Jazahn a hand to help him up. </p><p>The priest shook his head and clumsily got up on his own, “She been wieldin’ de Light… but she be so tiny.” The chief nodded and wrapped an arm around Jazahn to help brace him while he walked. Jazahn rested an arm across the top of his chieftain’s shoulders. </p><p>Vol’jin’s voice was flat and monotone, “She be needin’ it…”</p><p>Darnassian -<br/>
andu diel ash - come here now<br/>
Balah - never<br/>
Shano dor bandu falla - leave the child alone<br/>
Aman Dune’adah - stop squirming<br/>
Lo ri anu fal dorini. Osa ethala mush shar ash shan’re no fulo ishnu - He is not our friend. You cannot play with him anymore or ever again<br/>
</p><p>Zandali -<br/>
Worl - home<br/>
smadda -family<br/>
nehjo - horde<br/>
caang - enemy<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Several years later</b>
</p><p>The hot rain in Durotar was never amazing but in the Echo Isles it was much more pleasant through the trees. Darkness had settled in for the night. A sort of grand ambience surrounded the collection of islands after Zalazane had passed. Being home didn’t quite feel real but it was an upgrade from sharing with the orcs. </p><p>Jazahn stood outside a hut for a wee while, both enjoying the rain and dreading going in. Voodoo priest, witch doctor, hex priest… the name never mattered but he was always associated with one of them.</p><p>A woman came to the entrance of the hut and waved the priest in with no words. Jazahn entered the hut warily and all other troll eyes in the hut watched him carefully. </p><p>The priest stopped in front of a lump of wrappings on a cot with a circle of trolls around it. Jazahn stared at the old troll the other family members had already prepared for the ritual.</p><p>The robed troll handed out a few vials of a glowing orange liquid to the other trolls. They looked at him expectantly. Jazahn nodded and mumbled some customary troll blessings then downed his own vial. </p><p>The group drank the liquid and again looked to the priest for guidance. Hiding an eye roll, Jazahn rolled up his sleeves. It felt like his skin was burning as a family of eyes watched him display his forearms painfully slow. </p><p>After his sleeves were fully out of the way, he pulled a sacrificial dagger from his hip. He laid the blade on his own skin and dragged it a short distance, whispering a few words. Then he handed the dagger to the others and whispered the same words as they cut themselves.</p><p>Once the dagger made a full round and ended up with Jazahn again, they all joined hands in their demented circle. They chanted a prayer they all seemed to know.</p><p>The day before yesterday, a pounding headache had set up shop behind Jazahn's left orbital socket. Whispering filled his mind but there were too many voices to discern a message. The troll had tried rituals and prayers to make the whispering clearer for all of yesterday. The voices droned on during every waking second balancing him on the edge of madness. Especially now. </p><p>Jazahn spent a large amount of time alone ever since he returned from Ashenvale, leaving him to spend most of it praying and pondering his social choices. The trolls on either side of him, holding his hands suddenly dropped them.</p><p>Jazahn raised his head slowly to see angry faces all around him. The priest hadn’t even noticed the group cease the chant or that he had broken into a prayer that had no voodoo ties. </p><p>Shouting ensued and before they could do what they were threatening him with, he quickly left the property. Exiting into the rain eased the whispers in his head. Being in that hut amongst awkward, hostile strangers seemed to only worsen them. </p><p>They weren’t really strangers but Jazahn felt like they were since he had been living on the outskirts of their society. Being called Ja’fon wasn’t helping him feel anymore welcome than he had in the last few years.</p><p>As the troll stood in the downpour for another second or two, contemplating his social isolation, one clear voice whispered, “Ashenvale.” The word was spoken over the other voices and immediately drowned again by the onslaught of tedium that had consumed him for the last two days.</p><p>Jazahn made his way to Vol’jin’s hut. The rain made his hood heavy, covering more of his face than usual. The troll rounded the corner to see the chieftain leaning his shoulder to one side in the door frame just at the top of the stairs. It almost felt like he was waiting for the priest to show up.</p><p>Vol’jin smiled a half sarcastic smile and they stared at each other for another handful of seconds. The fire from the torches lit up the stairs and surrounding area nicely. Lovely red hair stood tall under the shelter of the overhang from the hut. The blue in Vol’jin’s fur shimmered lightly even though he was dry. </p><p>“I be leavin’,” there was no question or doubt in the priest's voice. </p><p>“I know,” Vol’jin stated in a matter of fact tone. </p><p>They stared at each other for another while. The tension between their gazes sparked a fire in Jazahn’s heart. Vol’jin was so achingly pretty, the sight of him caused Jazahn’s mind to fill with grief over leaving.</p><p>The priest turned away and took a few steps before Vol’jin said, “Jus’ hopin’ ya woulda tried harda Jazzy.” </p><p>Jazahn stopped. The rain continued to drench his robes. The shadow hunter liked to tell harsh truths laced with a hint of playfulness. It seemed to make the pain of accepting his words easier to swallow.</p><p>Jazahn sighed, “Don’ call me Jazzy.” His voice was stern and serious. </p><p>The lighthearted name calling wasn’t enough to ease his anger over the other words. He turned back towards the chieftain suddenly. A few quickened angry stomps back towards the hut, he latched onto the railing of the stairs and looked upwards to lock eyes with the shadow hunter again. </p><p>“I not be bleedin’ for dese deities anymore. Dey be turnin’ a blind eye to every sacrifice I be makin’.” Jazahn's voice almost remorseful at the end.</p><p>Vol’jin shifted himself off the door frame and stood tall. Looking down his nose at the priest, “Ya helpin’ ya bruddas an’ dey believe in ritual guided by Loa. Ya ‘avta believe wit’ dem or ya abandon de spirits.” </p><p>The priest growled, “Lukou abandoned me years ago an’ I ain’t sure Bwonsamdi even takin’ de offerin’s I be providin’…” </p><p>Vol’jin’s face changed very little but his tone became dry, “De tribe be needin’ it’s witch docta.”</p><p>Of course Vol’jin’s only concern with the priest leaving was the tribe's wellbeing. Jazahn had hoped it would be more than that by now but the chieftain showed his true colors over and over again; the tribe will always be first.</p><p>Jazahn had passed on his knowledge ages ago to another. He could sense Kaithul’s weak spirit would never grow stronger by any means Loa could offer but he was a beloved member of the tribe so Jazahn taught him anyway. Vol’jin and the rest of the tribe had preferred Jazahn over his student for a long while but after his return from Ashenvale they felt his complacency. </p><p>Vol’jin still preferred Jazahn’s technique even though the tribe’s opinion had shifted. The chieftain left them with little choice on the matter, sending Kaithul away often in hopes that with frequent practice Jazahn would see how wrong he had become.</p><p>“I know ya can see it, Vol’jin. De shadows be swirlin’ around me an’ I be strugglin’ ta find a way outta de haze.” The sounds of raindrops on leaves was all that filled the silence between the trolls. </p><p>“Ya be spendin’ too much time starin’ into de Light. De void be tearin’ at ya soul for neglectin’ it,” Vol’jin paused for a half second to let the news sink in. “It be takin’ good balance ta wield both.”</p><p>“Fel be balance?” Jazahn’s eyes gave away his insincerity. </p><p>Vol’jin’s brow twitched ever so slightly but he kept the anger off his face, only appearing in his tone, “Fel be givin’ yaself ta both. Ya shackle ya mind ta deir wills an’ ya spirit ta de Nether. Ya become neither light or shadow but somet’ing far worse.”</p><p>Jazahn bore his teeth for a minute and explored comebacks in his head. How could he ever hope to convey his reluctance to the void to someone as familiar with it as Vol’jin? There was no explaining himself to the shadow hunter. Vol’jin’s faith in the Loa was too deep seated to question. Spirits and feelings were way outside the boundary of their increasingly shallow relationship. Jazahn wanted to try to argue his point of view but Vol’jin was stubborn. It was one of his more endearing qualities but now it was just inconvenient.</p><p>Jazahn turned away in anger. Vol’jin focused his gaze on the line between worlds. He could see echoes of shadowy tendrils grabbing at the priest as he walked away. </p><p>“Ya home always be Echo Isles Jazahn of Darkspear,” his voice was sincere but cold. A certain unwillingness to put up with Kaithul lacing his words with resentment.</p><p>The priest made it to the edge of the isles and cast Levitate on himself. Walking on the water's surface to Sen’jin Village felt bitter. Jazahn’s thoughts mixing with persistent whispers coloring his perspective of Vol’jin’s neutrality to his departure. </p><p>
  <i>Good balance? De void be vicious. Tryin’ to devour me soul any chance it gets...</i>
</p><p>Just outside the village on the road to Razor Hill, Jazahn pulled out a crystal. Careful to shield it from the rain, he poured a blue liquid on it and whispered a few words as he walked. </p><p>“Anaria shola.” Aureyn’s voice came through in a bored tone. </p><p>“I be headin’ back ta Ashenvale,” Jazahn knew the paladin didn’t really care but it was more so he could be found if the blood elf needed him. </p><p>“Why?” Aureyn’s voice was concerned.</p><p>The troll was surprised he cared enough to ask but managed to blurt out, “De spirits be whisperin’.” </p><p>Aureyn laughed, “How would you know that? Don’t Loa abandon you once you’ve stopped believing in them?” </p><p>Jazahn sighed angrily, “It be a strange place, dat middle ground. I try ta balance Loa an’ voodoo wit’ Light an’ Shadow but t’ree of dose t’ings be evadin’ me.” </p><p>Aureyn’s tone grew sarcastic, “If the Loa are ‘evadin’ ya’ then how do you hear the whispers?” </p><p>Silence engulfed the conversation. The paladin knew from past experiences with Jazahn that the spirits were never very clear in their communications to the troll. That or Jazahn had a tough time interpreting what they were saying to him. </p><p>The priest didn’t want to guess at what he was hearing and then butcher that message to Aureyn so the silence kept up until the paladin asked, “And you think Ashenvale will help?” </p><p>The troll answered without hesitation, “Ya, mon.” </p><p>The blood elf seemed exhausted with the troll already, “Well alright. Thanks for letting me know.” </p><p>An eerie silence emanated from the crystal. Jazahn put it away.</p><p>The walk from Durotar, through the Barrens and north into Ashenvale was a long one. The water already gathered on his clothes made them grow heavier while harsh rain drops kept pelting him. Whispering in his head became louder and louder with each step.</p><p>The clouds cleared significantly once he saw the Crossroads. The Tauren running the inn let him stay the night, but the troll was mostly looking for a place to dry off.</p><p>Too angry to sleep, the priest spent his drying hours praying and trying to drown out the whispering in his head. Once it was light outside, he set off again. His attempts to drown out the whispering with his own prayers continued. As the whispers grew louder so did his prayers. Merchants and travelers were starting to give confused looks to the bewitched troll before they started avoiding him altogether.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Suddenly the whispers stopped. Jazahn jolted from his trance and looked around. Dense, vibrantly colored trees surrounded him. Sparkles and wisps hovered near the ground. Dry Barrens air was still detectable but the scent of freshly bloomed flowers overpowered it. Sights, smells and sounds of Ashenvale filled the troll's senses.</p><p>Jazahn’s headache melted away and his shoulders no longer bore the weight of the whispers. He breathed a sigh of relief now his head was clear of shouting. The troll continued to his old camp site at a leisurely pace.</p><p>The troll’s feet started to feel heavy and slow moving in a pulsing pattern. A bush nearby rustled. Jazahn wandered over to it, expending tremendous effort to overcome how much weight his feet seemed to have accrued.</p><p>An Orcish earth totem. Jazahn lifted his head to look around but something struck the back of his head. The troll's limp body fell to the ground hard.</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later…</b>
</p><p>Jazahn awoke with a hazy view of a tiny female orc's backside. “Awake just in time.” </p><p>He shook his head to clear his vision but only succeeded in making himself woozy. The voice and small frame seemed familiar. The troll's hands were tied behind his back around a large wooden structure of some kind as he sat on the ground with his back up against it. </p><p>He whispered, “Gara?” Barely aware of the name he spoke. Night had fallen but the demonic runes glowing blood red combined with fires provided enough light to behold her awful pigtails. </p><p>“Yes troll,” she sounded giddy. “I’d like you to meet my friends. They’ll be here soon.” Jazahn saw some blurry tall figures forming in the shadows just beyond light's reach. </p><p><i>Satyrs?</i> Jazahn gulped. </p><p>“Ya be a shaman of de elements, blood sacrifices be against—,” </p><p>Gara knelt down near him and covered his mouth with a hand. Her tiny hand fit perfectly in between his tusks. She stared into his terrified eyes for a minute. Deranged madness overflowed from her bloodshot eyes and unbridled rage was written all over her withered face. </p><p>“You took my son from me,” she was twitching in a horrifying manner. Jazahn shook his head frantically while she still covered his mouth. </p><p>
  <i>De next heala probably didn’t make it in time for her.</i>
</p><p>The orc woman threw a leg over his pelvis and sat down on his lap. She grabbed one of his tusks with her left hand and held on tight. The troll's head held steady as she pounded his eye socket with her other fist. The same spot over and over until a resounding crack echoed. </p><p>Satyrs began to emerge from the shadows into the light of the fires surrounding the troll. Gara backed off into a dark corner and cackled softly to herself. Red fur and dark horns formed a circle around the totem with the troll attached. They raised their claws to the sky and started to channel a spell with fists of darkness.</p><p>Suddenly all the fires blew out at once. Instantly an orc scream sounded and then silenced. The sound was familiar. The whole scenario started to feel like he’d been through it before. Thumps against the ground came from all around. Satyr growls and stomps echoed as they ceased. </p><p>Flashes of light came from here and there but Jazahn cringed and jumped at every sound and spark. There was no deciphering the happenings at that moment although Jazahn had an inkling to it.</p><p>Silence. Jazahn looked around with his one good eye but it was still too dark to see. He listened carefully to hear very light footfalls approaching him. The troll shook with anticipation but he remained still enough.</p><p>A torch roared to life behind him illuminating all the corpses of demons around him. Gara’s body had a shadow hanging over it even with light attempting to penetrate it. She finally looked peaceful instead of angry. The priest turned his head to try to see who his next assailant was but the thickness of the totem was too great. He leaned to one side for a better view, but the fire was too bright to see beyond it.</p><p>“Ruvyn?” </p><p>The priest's brow attempted to crinkle but the left side of his face was too swollen. Regeneration seemed to have abandoned him. He stayed silent going over the implications of the night elf’s voice in his head. </p><p>
  <i>Dere be only two dat know dat name… </i>
</p><p>Light footsteps hurried towards him and he felt a pair of nimble hands untying his bonds. The troll looked to see a large mess of leaves entangled into long dark blue hair. Once his hands were free he turned his body more to get a better look.</p><p>The night elf girl looked into his one good eye and smiled. Those deep eyes were familiar and her smile was so contagious. </p><p>“Selysel?” </p><p>The night elf dove into his body, throwing her head over his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. The troll was still in shock but his heart felt so light it allowed him to embrace her after the initial shock.</p><p>After a long hug the girl backed off him a little, her hands still on his shoulders. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Her voice was joyful and sincere. </p><p>Ruvyn winked his good eye a few times in disbelief, “De spirits… dey told me…”</p><p>Selysel nodded, “Elune guided me here too.”</p><p>Selysel stood up and offered a hand to the troll. His good eye narrowed and he shook his head lightly still unable to believe that the child he grew so fond of just saved him. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. </p><p>“I have so much to show you!” The night elf kept a hold of his hand and started to drag him at a hurried pace.</p><p>The girl was wearing a torn Sisters of Elune dress. Ruvyn hardly recognized the tatters they were so worn. Various stains of dirt and blood littered the white, barely glowing fabric. Form fitting knee high boots coupled with a sling for a dagger on her thigh. A hilt jutting out of one of her boots and a quiver resting on her back colored an interesting background picture for the troll. </p><p>She had turned into a stunning night elf but since they lived for so long, Ruvyn couldn’t even guess at her age. It had only been a few years but night elf aging was somewhat of a mystery to him. She stopped abruptly to drop his hand and bent down to pick up a bow. Standing back up, she shoved the torch into the priest and he instinctively grabbed it. She returned her bow to its home on her back under her flowing hair.</p><p>Selysel grabbed the torch from him then scooped up his hand again. She tugged but he wouldn’t budge. She turned towards him, “What is it?” </p><p>The night elf took a few steps to invade the priests personal space. Selysel gazed at his broken face for a split second. </p><p>“Oh yes that’s right. Hold still,” she handed him the torch again and placed her hands flat on his cheeks. Bright light formed in her palms and flowed through his cheeks. A blinding flash bathed the two in warm light for a brief moment. </p><p>Selysel pulled her hands away and looked at the troll's face again, “There’s the face I know!”</p><p>Ruvyn opened both his eyes. His brow crinkled and he felt his facial muscles move without pain. Healing was a tedious art, or so Ruvyn had learned through years of patient practice. The troll could renew the soul enough to repair the body and maybe even aid in its reparation but this… This teenage Elune Academy drop out just cast instant full strength healing. Bones slid back into place and skin and muscles rebuilt themselves.  His soul felt emptier but he couldn’t place why. The priest felt his face with his free hand for another minute.</p><p>“How did ya…” He watched her eyes carefully. She smiled at him and took the torch back. The night elf reached her hand out again and Ruvyn took it hesitantly.</p><p>The pair walked through the forest at a much less hurried pace than before. He watched her back as she dragged him through the zone. </p><p>
  <i>Sistas of Elune… Dat mus’ be why her healing powa be so strong…</i>
</p><p>A night elf burrow and a pitifully small moonwell appeared as they rounded a corner. Ruvyn stopped very abruptly. </p><p>Suddenly the weight of their friendship hit the troll hard. His heart felt heavy as he remembered that they weren’t supposed to be friends. That he was never meant to save her or that she was never meant to follow him. He was never meant to get to know a tiny night elf child because the way Azeroth had divided its allegiances. </p><p>“I can’t,” he hung his head low enough that his hood hid most of his face and tore his hand out of hers. </p><p>Selysel lifted his hood with one finger, “Why not?” Her tone was playful. </p><p>The priest looked into her eyes with desperation written all over his face, “Horde? Alliance?” </p><p>Selysel giggled and set his hood back down over his eyes, “You’re with me! Nothing bad can happen!” The troll didn’t move or flinch. After all this time he still couldn’t get a message through to her. </p><p>The girl grabbed both of his hands in hers and dragged him while she walked backwards, “Come on! Meet my friends!”</p><p>“Frien’s?!”</p><p>The night elf navigated through the tunnels and pathways very well considering she was steering backwards. The longer he stared into her eyes the lighter his heart felt but his feeling of dread still lingered. He tried to feel her spirit, but she felt enormous. Like her frame struggled to hold it.</p><p>The pair came to a stop in a small circular platform suspended in the middle of the room connected all around by various paths. </p><p>“Now wait here! Close your eyes!” Selysel guided his hands to cover his face. He could hear her skipping away happily. </p><p>Ruvyn lowered his hands and looked around cautiously. All these types of burrows looked exactly the same except for a few differences in the pathways and decorum. He couldn’t tell if this was the burrow Fenia and trapped him in so long ago. </p><p>There was a thick layer of dust on every surface and it looked as if no one had been in this burrow for some time. Spider webs and rat droppings provided a filthy topping to the dust coating.</p><p>Light but quickened footfalls approached him from a corridor to his left. He buried his face into his hands again. The steps slowed down considerably and stopped directly in front of the troll. </p><p>“Okay open them!” She sounded more like a child than an adult.</p><p>Ruvyn lowered his hands and saw the night elf carrying an assortment of old dirty items. He tried to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible but his confusion overtook his mind and he remained silent. </p><p>The priest looked into Selysel’s eyes again. “They each have kingdoms of their own but you have to make sure you balance distance with gravity,” she spoke as if the words made perfect sense.</p><p>The night elf extended a hand carrying the raggedy remnants of a fossilized fruit, offering it Ruvyn. Nothing was clear except his disbelief but even that seemed beyond her comprehension. Her behavior was slightly outrageous and very confusing. </p><p>Ruvyn allowed his brow to crinkle but no words exited him still. “The queen becomes enraged if you deny her desires. You don’t want to suffer her wrath do you?”</p><p>Ruvyn’s eyes widened and the crinkle in his brow became more pronounced. He grabbed the moldy fruit from her slowly. “Good! Now you must wear your uniform before she sees!” Selysel gently laid a stiff leaf on top of his hood. “Perfect!”</p><p>Selysel turned away from him and fiddled with a few things on a nearby table and the items in her arms. Ruvyn finally let his confusion fall out of his mouth, “What happened ta ya?” </p><p>She seemed to be the remnants of the child he adored but something must have happened to her spirit because now he could sense it. </p><p>The night elf stopped what she was doing mid action. The priest continued, “Where be Fenia?”</p><p>Selysel dropped everything. Clinks, knocks, and thumps echoed as items came to rest on the ground. She had somehow managed to knock over the table near her as well. </p><p>The girl turned around with an angry look on her face. She huffed and puffed at the priest a few times then calmed down instantly. </p><p>“Fenia inducted children into her cruel order of ideals,” her words were flat and icy. Her facial expression didn’t give much away but her eyes showed the depth of her despair. </p><p>“De Sista’s of Elune?” Ruvyn asked timidly. Selysel nodded lightly, “Or Bwonsamdi has taken her to the other side.” </p><p>Ruvyn dropped the fruit and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, “How ya know about him? Bwonsamdi not be botherin’ himself with night elves.” </p><p>Selysel smiled ignoring all social cues that she might have upset the troll, “She’s happier there if that’s what you’re worried about. She never appreciated Elune the way the queen does.” </p><p>The priest's brow crinkled again, “Fenia… be dead?” </p><p>Selysel shrugged. Ruvyn’s grip on her loosened and she bounced away picking up all the things on the ground. The troll couldn’t let his confusion grow any larger, he needed answers. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and he grabbed her arm gently. Ruvyn led her to a bench and guided her to sit with him. </p><p>“What happened ta ya?” Their eyes were locked and worry riddled his face with more wrinkles. He let go of her arm and she rested a hand on his knee, “What do you mean? I’m here with you, that is how fate told me it would be.” </p><p>Ruvyn explored her face for any hint of deceit, “Fate? Fate told ya ta rescue me? I t’ought ya said Elune before…” </p><p>Selysel grabbed his hands in both of hers and leaned more towards him, “No no you misunderstand. Mother Moon guides me through my heart and my soul. Fate didn’t tell me to rescue you, I could just feel it.”</p><p>Ruvyn became frustrated and mumbled under his breath, “Caang duti fu…(Legba help me - Zandali)” Selysel tilted her head, “Wha t’ief iyaz Caang, what iman fu! (You don’t need Legba, you have me! - Zandali)” </p><p>Ruvyn lurched and spat, “What?” </p><p>The night elf smiled at him. Ruvyn didn’t go over the words in his head as he grew more frustrated with her lack of answers. </p><p>He rambled, “How ya know about Legba an’ Bwonsamdi? How ya speakin’ Zandali an’ Orcish? What be wit’ all de huntin’ gear? Who be de queen? An’… A-an’ why did ya t’ink offerin’ me dusty relics was warranted?” </p><p>Selysel’s smile faded. Worry and dread overtook her face for the first time Ruvyn had ever seen. The glow in her eyes faded and turned into a light pink. “I’ll show you. But you must prepare yourself for my perception of this world.” </p><p>The troll breathed a sigh of relief that answers were soon to come but he still didn’t quite grasp what she meant. He agreed anyway and nodded at her slowly. </p><p>Selysel was unconvinced, “You and I don’t view things the same way, thus neither will you view my memories the same as I do.” </p><p>The priest's brow crinkled again, “Memories? Ya be takin’ me into ya mind?” Selysel nodded and let go of his hands.</p><p>The night elf stood up and pulled some leaves from her hair. She bent down and drew a pattern on the ground by repositioning some dirt around with her finger. Then she lay the leaves at different corners in the rune. She waved Ruvyn over, “Come here, sit down.” Selysel pointed him to the center of the rune.</p><p>Ruvyn sat down on his heels inside the marking and Selysel sat cross legged in front of him. She eyed him up and down, “You might want to sit properly, I don’t want you to lose your balance while entranced.” </p><p>He plopped his backside onto the ground and sat cross legged. “Now do you have a Dreamstrider potion?” Ruvyn shook his head. “Ah but you have the makings of one,” she proceeded to reach into a few of his pockets. He didn’t flinch, just let her go about her business, almost fondling him.</p><p>Selysel pulled the corks off a few vials rather tactlessly with her teeth and combined them into one. The mixture turned black and very viscous. She then put a Peacebloom on top of the black tar and handed it to the troll. He took the vial and just looked at her. </p><p>“Well yes the Peacebloom is supposed to be ground up as well but it should work fine this way… if you chew on it a little…” </p><p>Ruvyn sighed, “Ya seem well enough now? All dis be necessary?” </p><p>The night elf grabbed one of his hands and stroked his thin fur with her fingers, “Clarity comes and goes in waves like an unpredictable tide. This is your best opportunity to understand.”</p><p>The troll gazed into her worried eyes. He could see the darkness starting to well up in them as he did when she broke his wrists all those years ago. The tar went down his throat like a paste. It felt like swallowing bark but he managed without too much external gagging. Selysel grabbed his other hand while he munched on some petals.</p><p>The night elf started to chant Darnassian words softly. As she went on her words became a different language and she seemed to grow more agitated. The cave started to shake and Ruvyn cringed when something made a crashing sound.</p><p>Ruvyn opened his eyes after his cringe to find night elves and a few dryads gathered in a circle. The sun shone bright through the vibrant trees. The area was so well lit that Ruvyn had to squint away the blinding light. He pulled his hood down over his eyes farther and stared at the glowing ground as he approached the crowd. “Her spirit needs Elune’s guidance.” The biggest dryad seemed so certain.</p><p>“She is the void’s! You’ll never be able to separate her from it!” A female night elf spat as two other night elves held her in place. The dryad shook his head, his horns moved gracefully for their size. </p><p>“Fenia will watch over her until the Sisterhood can make its preparations to protect her.” The woman began to scream as a younger Fenia turned away holding a bundle of blankets.</p><p>Ruvyn attempted to follow Fenia but her figure faded into another background. The troll turned around to find himself in a small night elf house. Selysel’s child self was imprisoned in a small cage with an open top. She was reaching out of the top trying to get Fenia’s attention. </p><p>Fenia was ignoring her and eventually exited the house. A dark hue started to fill the scene and suddenly the bars on the front of her cage shattered. The girl cheered and ran out of the house as light returned to the scene.</p><p>The priest watched the girl trip over something while wandering the forest. The child brushed away the debris to find a furbolg. Selysel laid her tiny hands on the furry creature. Light started to form in her palms and then it grew to envelope the child and the bear-man’s body. The furbolg stood up and blinked a few times. It roared and scurried off away from the child.</p><p>The scene reset to inside the night elf house, except Selysel’s hands were tied to either side of the space that her cage used to be. Ruvyn remained emotionless demonstrating a great feat of strength since Fenia was the enemy here. He watched quietly. Fenia spoon fed something to the girl and smiled at her. The night elf child smiled at her back for a few seconds then spit the contents of her mouth into Fenia’s face. Fenia spat some angry words at the child and stormed out of the house. The room became darker again and suddenly the girl's bonds shattered.</p><p>Each time the scene reset, there were more drastic measures in place to keep the girl confined. Fenia’s appearance started to deteriorate with each reset as well.</p><p>Eventually the scene changed to the gates of Darnassus. Selysel looked like an adolescent and the shell of Fenia was dragging the kicking and screaming girl further into the city. The girl stopped struggling once she saw the beauty of the city for herself. The brightness of everything increased exponentially again, the troll squinted while he followed the pair.</p><p>Fenia practically threw the girl into the Temple of the Moon. Selysel got up immediately and ran to the fountain in the middle to dip her hands in. A priestess shouted at Fenia and they seemed to get into a heated argument. </p><p>Ruvyn tried to listen but the closer he was to them didn’t help the sound quality. In fact his hearing was better when he was near the girl playing in the water. He sat down on the ledge and watched her face express the awe she was feeling. Her hand swirled around the top creating ripples that grew to the edges of the fountain.</p><p>“This is the last time I will see Fenia.” Ruvyn jumped slightly at the girl seemingly speaking to him. The light in the memory started to dull again. </p><p>Selysel giggled, “Don’t be afraid.” Ruvyn started to see dark tendrils sprout from the girl’s body. The assortment of their attachments felt random but the troll couldn’t bring himself focus on the hideous extensions of the girl. Dark tentacles emerged from the ground of the temple and wrapped themselves all around her but she didn’t flinch. Ruvyn jumped up and took a few steps backwards. </p><p>“I can taste your curiosity.” Selysel’s voice was not her own. It sounded like an endless rockslide. It was deep and raspy as it grated on Ruvyn’s hearing. </p><p>“Still worried about Fenia? The guards kill her on her way out of Darnassus because Lady Tyrande orders them to do so.” Ruvyn’s brow crinkled very slightly. The girl continued to wave her hand around in the water.</p><p>“The troll wants to know why? Because she brought <i><b>me</b></i> here... To this, holy Kaldorei place.” Selysel was still hunched over the ledge of the fountain, staring into it. One of her arms rested fully in the water as she swung it around lightly to create more oscillations. He could see the red glow of her eyes reflecting in the water. </p><p>“Ya not be meanin’ Selysel…” The girl smirked and giggled. Her laugh was soft at first but became more boisterous as it continued. Darkness flowed out of her tainting the water as it spread from her. Shadows began to consume the ground of the temple. It shook and forced Ruvyn to cringe again.</p><p>Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and Ruvyn looked up. The darkness had lifted but the scene had changed. Everything was light again and Selysel looked older than before. She was in a prayer circle with other priestesses of the Moon. They were all dressed the same except now Ruvyn could feel a darkness in her that didn’t match her white dress. Once their prayer finished they all got up and Selysel left with three other girls. She had friends, everything seemed normal despite her dark shadow. </p><p>Ruvyn followed the girls until they reached the boat for Darkshore. He boarded the boat with the girls and a few straggler night elves. The captain welcomed the girls aboard and asked about their business in Auberdine. Selysel remained silent. The troll had a rough idea of the timeline since Auberdine became Lor’danel after Deathwing passed through. </p><p>The boat started to depart and the light of the memory started to dim again. Ruvyn looked around once the light faded to find no clouds in the sky. Heavy rains started to drench the memory. His eyes wandered to Selysel who was slowly drawing a dagger. Ruthlessly she stabbed one of the girls sideways through the neck and then grabbed another. </p><p>Cold steel grazed the second girls face and then swiftly dove into her stomach. The third one was already across the boat hiding when some of the other night elves on the boat apprehended the crazed girl. Selysel flailed about, fighting off the defending Kaldorei. It was as though she had extra arms to maim and kill her new assailants.</p><p>Once their bodies fell to the ground she reached out a hand and a rope made of purple-green light latched itself onto her third friend. Selysel’s maniacal laughter was deep and raspy like before. The girl yanked on her light rope and her friend flew across the ship and landed on the dagger that was waiting for her. The captain attempted to jump overboard but Selysel stopped him somehow. His head was surrounded by shadow magic and Selysel’s fist was made of the same color. He screamed in agony and then went limp. His body dropped into the rushing waters. The girl walked over to the captain's wheel to steer the ship.</p><p>“I already told you not to be scared Ruvyn.” The priest shook his head slowly and whispered to himself, “No…” </p><p>Selysel smiled and looked down from the higher tier of the ship at Ruvyn. Eyes glowing red and sprouting the dark tendrils from before, “The void calls your name, troll. I’d like us to be friends.” </p><p>Ruvyn’s eyes widened and a shiver ran down his spine. </p><p><i>De void?</i> </p><p>All of a sudden the girl's aversion to the Temple of the Moon made sense, “Dis be why she ran away! She was afraid ya would end more lives ‘cause of her but… who you be?” </p><p>Selysel smiled and the ship crashed into the shore. The girl used the momentum to gracefully jump from the ship.</p><p>Ruvyn jolted up with a large gasp for air. Selysel was unconscious on the ground next to him. He scooted over to her quickly and shook her gently, “Selysel?” </p><p>A burst of light sent the troll flying against a wall. His back hit the dirt wall with a loud thump and dislodged dust fell here and there. Ruvyn shook his head and raised his eyes slowly to find a ball of light. The light started to form a geometric shape of a blistering shining Naaru.</p><p>The priest wiped his mouth on his sleeve still staring at the creature with his mouth slightly ajar. The musical sounds of wind chimes filled the air for a moment then silenced. Ruvyn’s facial expression didn’t change, he just kept staring. More wind chime sounds filled the space. The priest didn’t feel any danger but rather a sense of calm and peace.</p><p>“Ruvyn…?” The words were spoken so softly, the troll looked around for where the whisper came from. </p><p>“I am Es’lyn. I am Selysel’s emissary of Light.” The voice felt like it was coming from inside his own head. </p><p>Ruvyn whimpered out loud, “Es… lyn?” The naaru continued to float up and down in a small repeating pattern rotating certain pieces of its shape.</p><p>“Yes. You have seen the Other in Selysel.” Ruvyn shook his head in disbelief. Trying to fit all the fragments together was confusing enough but now he was being bombarded with accusations.<br/>
He nodded his head once. “He is Erbah. Emissary of the void.”</p><p>The priest felt the frustration from before returning. Bits and pieces weren’t fitting together to form some understanding to all this nonsense. </p><p>“Okie dokie, now dat I be knowin’ de names. Is Selysel goin’ ta be alright?” Es’lyn made some more wind chime sounds then silenced. The soft voice filled his mind, “Yes, as long as you remain by her side.”</p><p>Ruvyn watched as the naaru faded. He quickly got to his feet and rushed back to Selysel on the ground. </p><p>“The Queen won’t rest until she finds me.” The troll grabbed her hand and pulled, bracing her back as he helped her sit up. </p><p>“She’ll kill you if she finds you with me.” Their eyes met and their stare lasted for what felt like forever. He didn’t understand her meaning but knew he couldn’t leave her. She had to convince him to leave in order to save himself. Her eyes were deep with concern and his were filled with a cruel desire to stay with her. Their conflicting emotions clashed in the space between them forming a palpable tension.</p><p>“De Queen?” Selysel switched her gaze back and forth between his eyes over and over. It didn’t feel like a dumb question in his head but spoken out loud he wished he could retract it. Sarcasm reared in her voice, “Lady Tyrande silly!” Her voice seemed joyful.</p><p>The troll knew little of Tyrande or the true nature of what was actually happening. Tyrande is a priestess but her style and skills flagged her as more of a sentinel. Her tracking skills rivaled that of Vol’jin’s and Ruvyn understood that she would find them if she was actively looking. </p><p>Ruvyn stood up and offered Selysel a hand. The girl grabbed his hand while shaking her head, “You can’t follow me…” He pulled her to her feet. Their eyes met again and he put on his softest eyes.</p><p>“It be funny ya say dat… I spent some time sayin’ somet’ing similar ta ya but now it be my turn ta ignore ya words.” She smiled and he reflected, “We keep movin’ south. Stonetalon be jus’ ova de hills.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>